


A New Home

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Graphic Description, Love, Mirkwood, Orcs, Woodland Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I need to add more dialog in these :/<br/>I'll get better..promise!<br/>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote>





	A New Home

Soundtrack  here 

Bugles and trumpets blasted as you with the King of Mirkwood, rode into the the palace. You were greeted by Legolas at the main entrance, you dismounted and hugged the young prince “Lu and gwannant (it has been too long)” you laughed, “Ist nîn be naw lîn, lend and? (I agree, long journey?)”, he asked as he bowed his head when his father walked up behind you. “It was alright”,you said with a smile. “I was looking forward to your visit when Ada told me of it. I will be more than willing to escort you on one of your escapades in the forests” he smiled. So Thranduil knew even before he left for Rivendell that he would win you thought feeling a little exasperated. 

“No one is going anywhere”, Thranduil said abruptly in a cool striking voice. You and Legolas looked at him, “We were attacked by orcs on our way and I fear they may be getting closer and into our lands” he offered. Legolas took a step forward,”I think I know why...there has been word that a company of dwarves have been seen closing in on Mirkwood and there is a price on their heads”. You inhaled sharply, your palms starting to sweat, could it be Fili and the other? Of course it was them, but what could the orcs want from a pack of homeless dwarves? Thranduil nodded, “Double the guards on the boarders, order a sweep of our lands. Nobody is to enter or leave my kingdom.” with that he grabbed your wrist and hurried you off into the palace, down the halls as Legolas started walking off in the opposite direction with a slight nod.

His pace slowed as you reached the heart of the palace; a vast open courtyard. The high intricate arches surrounding it had thick wood-like vines intertwined in them with small violet flowers sprouting out of them, there were sturdy old trees with beautiful twisted bark with white glowing glass lamps hung on them. The ground wasn’t muddy or hard like a forest floor, it was covered in fine soft white sand-- at least the places where the pebble path for the diverse flora didn’t occupy were. There was a feeling of magic in the air but you couldn’t stop worrying about the company of dwarves, in an attempt to ease your mind you turned to Thranduil, “Do you think they’ll be alright?”, he looked at you, slightly lowering his eyebrows, “who do you speak of?”. 

“The dwarves...I mean...they’re only a small bunch...of tiny people, will they make it?”, you asked trying to sound indifferent.

“I don’t know and I don’t care to bother myself with such trivial matters”, he said stopping, eyeing you suspiciously. He took your face between his palms and started drawing circles on your cheeks with his thumbs, “and neither should you”.His fingers felt cool on your skin and their motions felt good making your eyelids want to slide shut but instead you voiced a question that has been gnawing at you, “Legolas didn’t seem to know anything about us courting..if he did I wouldn’t imagine he would be so comfortable talking with me. You haven’t told him, have you?”. He chuckled and leaned in to place his forehead on yours, “I didn’t know how to tell him that I was courting his childhood friend”, you reached up and placed your hands on his. He was being honest and you felt his love in his tender touch. His touch that set off chills and waves of heat at the same time. He truly did care for you and you felt drawn to him too but you still held back.

He sensed this and slowly pulled back. Your eyes dropped to your feet in guilt, “My king..give me some time..I-”, he cut you off with a sharp “follow me”.

He came to a halt in front of a massive wooden door that had carvings of everything beautiful in the woodland realm. 

“These are your chambers. I hope everything is to your liking.” 

“I hope to see you tonight” he added the last part after a brief pause.

“Thank you” you said. “Bar nîn mar lîn (my house is your house)”, he said with a light curl of his lips. He extended his hand and very delicately tucked a lock of your h/c hair behind your ear. Retrieving his hand he lightly brushed the corner of your luscious lips. Something stirred in you, a hidden desire to touch your lips to his. He let out an almost inaudible sigh, his eyes appeared sad as if he was looking at something he desired but was out of reach...and he was doomed for all eternity to gaze at it from afar. But then in a flash it was gone and a look of determination look its place.

He tipped his head, “Garo thin vaer, î gilgalad nîn (have a good evening, my starlight)”. He turned and walked away.

You turned to open the door and what you stepped into took your breath away. It was twice the size of the room you had in Rivendell, and that was _huge_. The room was shaped into a hexagon, with the front three walls open and displayed a wonderful view of the woodland realm. The ceiling was high and covered in beautiful patterns of tree roots. Right in the middle of the room was a large marble and stone pool with a pillar in the middle that reached the ceiling, it had green vines with pink and yellow flowers growing along it. And near the bottom encircling the pillar were embossed faces of stags that shot water out of their mouths into the pool.

The other three walls were smooth stone, just like the floor. Your bed was the winning masterpiece in this room full of masterpieces. It was circular and could accommodate about six grown elves and still have room to spare, it was covered in white silk and velvet with millions of fluffy, frilly pillows at the headboard. The headboard was molded out of a live tree that grew against the wall and past the ceiling. The trunk sort of wrapped around quarter of the bed and there were glowing vials of starlight embedded into the tree bark.

What looked around and and something on one of the many pedestals located across your room caught your eye. Walking up to it a smile crept across your face as it dawned on you that it was your first circlet. You took it in your hands and examined the broken pieces, it was consisted of two thin mithril bands that crisscrossed, in between the spaces were the most precious stones found in the deepest parts in the mines of Moria. At the center was a sparkling stone of pure starlight. Thranduil had given it to you nearly thousand five hundred years ago. A sudden surge of emotion took over you. He has kept it all this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to add more dialog in these :/  
> I'll get better..promise!  
> Enjoy :)


End file.
